Wesley Collins
Wesley "Wes" Collins is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Time Force. He is the second and current Time Force Red of the Time Force Rangers and the second in command of the Time Force Power Rangers. He is given some leadership duties when the team decides that Alex is not the best fit, but Wes is. Background Wes was the child of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord of the fictional town of Silver Hills. Mr. Collins is presumably a widower, as Wes' mother was never seen or referenced during the series. Mr. Collins wanted Wes to grow up to inherit the family business from him, but his grooming served only to alienate Wes. Despite being sent to highly prestigious schools and universities (where he first met Eric Myers), Wes was never very disciplined and maintained an easygoing attitude to life as a spoiled brat in general. Despite this, Wes displayed some notability, such as being loyal to Eric, whom he considered a good friend, even going as far as to not go to a party only he was invited to if Eric wasn't invited even though Eric was never really a friend to Wes, more of an acquaintance. Despite this, Wes continued for years to try to be a genuine friend to Eric to no avail until their time as rangers and a lecture from Wes made Eric realize despite their different backgrounds, their success in their ability to change their destiny was one thing they have in common and they were both power rangers and the only hope for the year 2001 against Ransik. Time Force .]] When Ransik and the Time Force Rangers arrived from the future, Wes saved Jen Scotts (the Pink Time Force Ranger and team leader) from an attack by Cyclobots, revealing to her that he was genetically identical to the Red Ranger in the future, Alex. Jen gave Wes the Red Chrono Morpher so that he could activate it and, at the same time, allow her and the other three Time Force officers to morph into Power Rangers. He refused to do so without an explanation, at which point Jen angrily left. He followed and activated the morpher, becoming the Red Time Force Ranger. Jen did not want Wes to keep the morpher, but when he revealed his commitment (and along with urging from the other Rangers), she reluctantly accepted his continued role on the team. Wes also allowed the Rangers to acclimate to the 21st century, by providing them with a place to stay (an abandoned clock tower), and present-day clothes. He eventually moved in with them after a disagreement with his father in which his father refused to pay a ransom demand to free a busload of children (despite being wealthy enough to easily do so). For Saving His Dad.]] With the Rangers, Wes developed a certain discipline that his father could never give him. He also developed romantic feelings for Jen - he more than likely had them initially, but it took a long while for her to reciprocate. She finally confirmed how she felt for him when Alex, the Red Ranger from the future and Jen's fiance, arrived in the present and took the Red Ranger powers back, and reminded them all for becoming too carefree. At the same time, Wes' father was critically injured and Wes, without Ranger responsibilities, went to take over the business. He changed his mind when one of Mr. Collins' associates revealed that Mr. Collins had been proud of Wes for making his own destiny. Wes (with the backing of Jen and the other Rangers) retrieved his Chrono Morpher and became the Red Ranger again returning in time to destroy the robot Dragontron with an incredible move. The Rangers by this point had come to accept him as an equal member of the team despite his lack of training, as they followed his plan without question (and it was something no one had ever seen before but they trusted he knew what he was doing) unlike how they always questioned Alex. This also proved his worth as the true Red Ranger as under Alex the Rangers were barely able to fight Dragontron. Wes' actions gained Alex's respect and changed his mind a bit, with him saying that Wes taught that the future can be changed. Alex also saved Wes' father's life and the two reconciled with Mr. Collins accepting Wes being a Ranger rather than head of the company and supporting his decisions. Wes later gained the Red Battle Fire Armor and Strata Cycle to do battle, with Alex sending the latter to Wes himself so he could protect Jen (who they both cared about deeply for) as Alex wasn't able to be there to protect her. When Ransik's final assault was at hand, Wes trapped Jen and the other rangers in their time ship and sent them back to the future. Unfortunately, when his teammates returned to the year 3000 they discovered that in the battle with Ransik, Wes would die, leading them to demand that Alex send them back to the year 2001, without wiping their memories. Initially reluctant, he agreed when Jen returned his ring and used the Megazord to speed to Wes' aid. Wes, with the aid of Eric, battled the Cyclobot army, being forced to destroy the clock tower along the way, but after being reunited with his father, Eric was badly injured by a Cyclobot, leaving Wes alone to fight the army, though Eric gave him the Quantum Morpher to give him an edge. Outnumbered, Wes faced certain doom, but the Rangers arrived in the Megazord, temporarily knocked Doomtron out of the fight and joined Wes. With the help of the other Rangers (and with Wes wielding the Quantum Defender), the Cyclobot army was destroyed. Wes then worked on destroying Doomtron, using the Quantum Defender to neutralize the Q-Rex's power crystal. Wes then took command of the Q-Rex and used it to destroy Doomtron and Frax. Wes and the other Rangers battled Ransik who was too powerful for them with only Wes landing a major blow with his Red Battle Fire Armor. Ultimately, Ransik surrendered to the team. When Ransik was finally apprehended, Jen returned to her own time, leaving Wes in the year 2001. They admitted their feelings for each other but Jen still had to leave. Wes still possessed the Red Chrono Morpher, and along with Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, became the leader of his father's police organization, the Silver Gurdians, but only agreed to do so if the Silver Guardians became a non-profit organizaiton. Wild Force .]] Wes and Eric have become best friends during their duty as Silver Guardians, Wes reunited again with Jen, Ransik, Nadira and the other Time Force Rangers, to destroy the Mut-Orgs with the help of the Wild Force Rangers. Sometime after Wes and Eric were called by Tommy Oliver to team up with the previous Red Rangers to fight against the remnants of the Machine Empire, during which he jokingly bemoaned the fact that he, unlike Tommy Oliver, lacked his own 'fan club' even though he had changed the course of history. Legacy Of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce .]] Years later, Wes returned to fight alongside not only his team, but every single Ranger in existence against an army of X-Borgs and Bruisers. He is seen fighting alongside the SPD Rangers in battle. Shattered Grid Timeline The Time Force Rangers investigated a fracture in space time, caused by interference in the past, which endangered the entire multiverse. After losing the other Rangers, Wes stayed behind in the Time Force Megazord to cover Jen as she escaped before being seemingly lost as the fracture destroyed the Megazord. Time Force Red - Battle Fire= *Power Of The Knight *Battle Warrior Armor *Battle Fire Saber }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= Time Force Red represents the Time Force Rangers for the Time Force Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Time Force Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Time Force Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". }} Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Immortal